


Can’t get enough of your nicotine

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nerd Blaine, Skank Kurt Hummel, Skank Quinn Fabray, Smoking, Tutoring, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine promised to teach skank Kurt math but it doesn't mean that Kurt can't teach the cute nerd something more exciting than algebra (written for the klaine week 2013: day 2- skank/badboy).</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/45217174152/cant-get-enough-of-your-nicotine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t get enough of your nicotine

“Please remind me again why I’m doing this” Blaine asked, sitting on a bench where the Skanks usually gathered, math textbook on his lap.

“Because the teacher asked you even though we both know damn well I don’t need any of this and you’re so awfully nice and nerdy you couldn’t refuse” Kurt replied from where he was leaning against one of the metal supports of the bleachers, playing with a lighter in one hand and flickering a cigarette between his slim fingers in the other. Then he smirked at Blaine, causing familiar by now horde of butterflies to wake up in his stomach.

“And because you couldn’t resist the prospect of spending time with one fabulous Kurt Hummel”

“You wish” Blaine muttered under his breath, trying to sound sure of himself but the light blush coloring his face told Kurt otherwise.

He placed a cigarette between his lips and lightened it, taking a long drag before titling his neck and blowing the thick, cherry-scented smoke in the air over his head.

“You shouldn’t do that, they’re bad for your health” Blaine finally spoke up, eyes fixed on the way Kurt’s lips were wrapped around the bottom of the cigarette.

“You’re no fun at all.”

“Oh I can be plenty of fun” Blaine replied, not being able to stop himself, raising one of his ridiculously triangle-like eyebrows.

“Oh really?” Kurt moved to sit beside the shorter boy, close enough to feel the heat of his body but not enough to touch him.

“Then maybe you want some?” he asked daringly, holding out the cigarette.

“I’m going to stink after, and as much as I like the prospect of proving my parents once again what a big disappointment I am by smoking, I think I’ll pass”

“Then maybe you’d like to try it another way?”

The way Kurt had asked the question, his voice quieter and softer made Blaine look up from where he was staring intensely at his hands, everywhere but at Kurt that was so close.

“What do you mean?”

Kurt shuffled, his browed furred a little before meeting Blaine’s whiskey-hazel eyes.

“Inhale when I exhale, okay?”

He moved even closer, his face only inches apart and oh god, his eyes looked like galaxies Blaine could get lost in. He opened his mouth as Kurt took a long drag before titling his head to the right a bit so their noses wouldn’t bump.

Then Kurt’s lips brushed against Blaine’s and the shorter boy inhaled sharply, heart beating fast. The smoke filled his lungs but it was not enough to make him cough, just a bitter-sweet taste quickly leaving him wanting more, more of everything. Because they just almost kissed, god he couldn’t move, all he wanted to do was reach, tangle his fingers in Kurt’s hair, mess them up so Kurt would scoff at him and Blaine would kiss him again, not being able to help the smile…

“If you’re going to get into Hobbit’s pants, I’d rather you didn’t do it here, Hummel” a bored, raspy voice broke them apart. When they looked up, both blushing furiously, Quinn was standing where Kurt was not even five minutes ago.

“Any of your business, Fabray” the Skank mumbled, noticing at the corner of his eye how fast Blaine was gathering his things. He didn’t look nor spoke to neither of them before he basically ran away.

However, he slipped a piece of paper into Kurt’s palm before leaving. The taller boy unfolded the note with his breath held in anticipation.

**Locker room after school. Meet me there –B xx**

A huge grin found its way on his face, a squeal almost leaving his lips. Almost.

He heard Quinn snort from where she stood but ignored her, letting the warm feeling overwhelm him just for a bit longer.


End file.
